Pasion de Verano
by mcr77
Summary: Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado; Y lo seguirías a cualquier lugar que fuere; Porque no existe en este mundo algo que te aleje de él; Porque él es tu destino y tu único amor; Porque lo amas, desde aquel momento y para siempre y por siempre... , LampoxOC o LampoxLectora CONTIENE LA ESCENA FINAL de la serie Las Estaciones del Año
1. I

**Pasión de Verano**

_Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado_

* * *

Primer capítulo del fic de LampoxOC o LampoxLectora (el nombre es solo para distinguir)

De publicación diaria y consta de 5 capítulos y un probable bonus (aun no lo tengo pero puede que sí ;P)

**Yo seré el viento que va, navegaré por tú oscuridad **

* * *

I

-¡eh, Lampo espera! –le ruegas al niño de ojos verdes que camina aprisa frente a ti

Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de contestarte, sin embargo no dejas de seguirlo

-boun giorno joven Lampo –lo saludan cada uno de los miembros de la servidumbre

Y aún así el peliverde ni se molesta en responder

-buenos días –en cambio tu si contestas con una sonrisa

Entretanto la servidumbre solo te hace una leve reverencia, ellos no son tan cálidos como lo son tus sirvientes en tu casa, pero no te quejas, pues sabes que solo eres una invitada.

Llegaste esa mañana en un carruaje, te acompañó durante todo el viaje el ama de llaves Sofía, tus padres y los del joven Lampo los habían comprometido en matrimonio desde que naciste, ahora que cumpliste 9 años, cada verano tienen la obligación de pasar tiempo juntos para conocerse.

De inmediato saludaste al señor de la casa, sin embargo tan pronto como terminaron el desayuno el padre de Lampo desapareció, mientras que tú trataste de entablar amistad con el único chico de cercano a tu edad.

Tu adoras salir al campo a jugar, explorar, de vez en cuando escalar algún árbol, jugar a las espadas, cocinar, leer, pintar, corretear por toda la mansión, sin embargo en esa casona parece que nadie quiere jugar contigo, es por ello que quieres ganar la atención de Lampo.

Pasas la mayor parte del día persiguiéndolo, por todos los rincones de la mansión, hasta que finalmente, él llega a la que parece ser su habitación, abres con cautela la puerta y por la rendija lo observas, es cuando notas que Lampo adora los dulces y en una linda caja de plata guarda muchos de ellos. Una idea cruza tu mente, mientras el peliverde dormita en el diván te apresuras a vaciar el contenido de la caja en tu falda, sin querer despiertas a tu anfitrión

-¡oi! ¿qué haces _bambina_?-te pregunta

-nada -respondes y te apresuras a correr con tu pequeño botín

-¿yare a dónde vas con mis dulces?-te interroga

-¡si los quieres ven por mi!-le dices y se apresuras

Corres por los pasillos de la planta alta a toda velocidad, escuchas como te sigue de cerca Lampo.

-¡hey bambina detente! ¡Regrésame esos dulces! -te grita

-¡No! ¡A menos de que me atrapes! -le respondes

Llegas hasta las escaleras, sin pensarlo 2 dos veces te montas en el barandal y te deslizas por él, gritas de emoción, adoras esa sensación del viento en tu rostro

-¡oi bambina eso es peligroso! –escuchas a Lampo gritarte mientras baja apresurado los escalones

Cuando llegas al final del barandal te lanzas sobre uno de los mayordomos que lleva una canasta de ropa y aterrizas sobre ella; te levantas apresuradamente y continuas tu carrera, sales al jardín corres hacia los tendederos, te escabulles por entre las sábanas que se encuentran colgadas ahí, y evitas a toda costa chocar con la servidumbre, cuando volteas notas que Lampo te sigue de cerca pero que tropieza inevitablemente con las mucamas

-bambina solo espera a que te atrape! –te grita al tiempo que tu solo sueltas una sonora carcajada cuando se cae en una de las tinas de agua

-Si es que me atrapas –le espetas antes de dirigirte hacia los establos

Te ocultas en un pequeño rincón entre la puerta y la pared, tratas de calmar tu respiración y no hacer nada de ruido, pero es cuando ves unos ojos negros que te observan…

Afuera de cerca te busca Lampo…

-yare yare –dice recuperando el aliento mientras te busca –esa bambina me la va a pagar –

en ese momento Lampo escucha un grito agudo, de inmediato se apresura a internarse en el establo y es cuando te descubre

-te encontré! –te grita

Mientras tanto tú te ocultas de inmediato detrás de él

-no me digas que le tienes miedo a un ternerito –se burla de ti porque tiemblas de pies a cabeza

Te quedas en silencio al tiempo que el ojiverde se acerca a la bestia y le acaricia la cabeza, Lampo es un poco más alto que el animal quien parece respetarlo.

-yare yare, no te preocupes pequeñin, esta bambina no volverá a molestarte –le dice -y si no me regresa mis dulces te la puedes comer –le susurra lo suficientemente audible para que tu lo escuches

-toma –te rindes mientras le entregas los caramelos

-yare yare de vuelta con su legítimo dueño –sonríe

Sin decir más dejan el establo, le sigues de cerca mientras sollozas un poco

-si me sigues molestando podría encerrarte el resto del verano en el establo –te amenaza

Esa es la gota que derrama el vaso, sabes que no le agradas a tu anfitrión, pero tampoco quieres que te odie, no sabes por qué pero tú quieres ser el centro de su atención, pero esas palabras te han herido; sin mayor remedio comienzas a llorar

-yare, yare, ¿por qué no guardas silencio bambina? –te dice Lampo

Sin embargo tu ya no puedes parar estás muy triste y extrañas a tu familia, pero por más que lo desees no volverás a verlos has el otoño. No lo notas pero Lampo está sudando frío no sabe qué hacer para detener tu llanto.

-mi nombre no es bambina, me llamo Melissa –le espetas –¡y para que lo sepas extraño a mi mamá! –exclamas agitando tus brazos al aire -yo quisiera volver a mi casa para jugar con Catalina y Rosaura, para que Nana me cuente cuentos –te quejas -yo quie… -pero antes de que puedas quejarte una vez más una sensación cálida invade tus labios

Entonces descubres que Lampo te está besando, tratas de separarte para protestar pero él te atrapa en un fuerte abrazo, lentamente tus lágrimas desaparecen, y solo puedes escuchar el latir acelerado de tu corazón. Cuando se separan te quedas en silencio y abrazas el pecho de tu anfitrión, quien da un suspiro de alivio.

-por fin guardaste silencio –suspira el ojiverde

Frunces el ceño y tu mirada se encuentra con la suya, tiembla un poco y solo te sonríe, entonces en sus mejillas ves como un rubor rosado se dibuja.

-¿por qué? –susurras

-amm –Lampo desvía su mirada –mi madre siempre dijo que los besos hacían sentir mejor a las personas –te explica rascando su mejilla

Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios, al parecer sí le importas a Lampo…

_Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado_

* * *

**Tú, rocío, beso frío que me quemará **

Nada mas aclaro que Lampo ya tiene ahí como unos 11-12 años más o menos, pero es la persona más cercana a la edad de Melissa ;P

Dios, me costó tanto trabajo escribir este fic, entre mi vida diaria, deberes y falta de tiempo me hizo tardarme tanto, discúlpenme y pues ahora si nos despediremos de esta serie, snif snif…

MCR77 off~

PD. Del reto ya lo estoy trabajando pero ya oficialmente tengo x lo menos una de las historias

PD2. XD si, es una canción como siempre pero es más pensando q es lo que Lampo siente ;P

**PD3. A quienes leyeron "Un ramo de tulipanes" ya que terminó el concurso XD voy a agregar una escena como siguiente capítulo que es parte de mi proyecto más ambicioso de KHR… (wuajajaj [?])**


	2. II

**Pasión de Verano**

_Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado_

* * *

Segundo capítulo del fic de LampoxOC o LampoxLectora (el nombre es solo para distinguir)

De publicación diaria y consta de 5 capítulos y un probable bonus (aun no lo tengo pero puede que sí ;P)

Se recomienda discreción para el siguiente capítulo…

**Yo seré un hombre por ti**

* * *

II

Desde aquel día tu relación con Lampo se convierte en una amistad especial, o como la servidumbre dice es una relación de amor-odio; pues pasan la mitad del tiempo peleando y la otra mitad disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Solo han pasado un par de veranos desde que se conocieron y ya no puedes imaginarte sin verlo. Habías oído ciertos rumores acerca de que Lampo se ha unido a un grupo de vigilancia denominado Vongola, aunque habías tratado de sacarle algo de información él se la pasaba evadiendo tus preguntas. Hasta que Lampo se desapareció un día entero y cuando regresó lo hizo acompañado de varios muchachos mayores, un chico rubio de ojos dorados que usaba una capa, uno pelirrojo de buena figura, un religioso moreno muy guapo y uno castaño de muy buen carácter.

-eh, Lampo, ¿qué es lo que haces con ellos? –le interrogas

-nada de tu incumbencia –te responde

-pero yo los escuché que dijeron que volverían a ir a la próxima semana, ¿a dónde van a ir? –

Lampo te mira sorprendido

-a entrenar –te dice rascando su mejilla –¿escuchaste eso? –

-¿y te puedo acompañar? –

-es un lugar exclusivo para hombres –

-pero a mi me gusta aprender y entrenar, ¿no podrías enseñarme lo que aprendas? –le ruegas

El rostro de Lampo se colorea de carmín

-¡pero qué dices bambina! –exclama escandalizado

Tú solo ladeas la cabeza y lo miras de cerca, Lampo traga saliva ruidosamente mientras te observa de pies a cabeza y luego cierra sus ojos al tiempo que lleva su mano hasta el puente de su nariz

-por todos los cielos bambina –niega con la cabeza y se va a sentar en el diván

Entretanto tú haces un mohín, ya averiguarías lo que hacía con sus amigos, de momento te vas a detrás del biombo para cambiarte, en estos últimos años has tomado la costumbre de usar la ropa de tu prometido para jugar. Y aprovecharás la ocasión para que Lampo cumpla su promesa de enseñarte a montar, pues quieres seguirlo cuando él te deja en la mansión, aunque eso él no lo sabrá.

-eh Lampo, enséñame a montar –le pides

-no –te responde tajantemente acostándose en el diván

-¡Lampo me lo prometiste! -chillas mientras pisas fuertemente con tu pie derecho el piso

-déjame dormir bambina -te dice y te da la espalda, sin embargo no te rindes y lo halas para que vuelva a mirarte sin embargo Lampo se tapa el rostro con las manos, entonces te subes en él y te sientas a horcajadas justo sobre sus caderas

-¡oi! ¿qué haces bambina? -te interroga con voz temblorosa -quítate de encima -

-No me voy a quitar -lo amenazas y entonces balanceas tu cuerpo adelante y atrás, creando una fricción entre ustedes -¡Lampo quiero que me enseñes a montar, tú me lo prometiste!-insistes

-deja de hacer eso... -te dice con voz entrecortada

-¡no, tú lo prometiste! -te rehúsas y continuas repentinamente empieza a sentir como algo tibio se endurece debajo de ti.

-¡Quítate! -exclama exasperado Lampo

Esta vez no respondes y apresuras tus movimientos

-bambina necia, si tanto quieres que te enseñe... -te responde

Esbozas una enorme sonrisa, te detienes, pero él te toma de la cintura y se sienta, tratas de levantarte pero sus manos te tienen fuertemente agarrada

-¿Qué haces Lampo? -le preguntas cándidamente

-te voy a enseñar a montar -te responde mientras baja sus manos a tus caderas

Te extraña un poco, pero no dices nada mientras lo observas fijamente, pues confías en él

-espalda recta, hombros derechos y rostro al frente -te dice

Haces caso, entonces con sus manos empieza a mover tu cadera como lo estabas haciendo antes

-al frente y atrás-te indica

-mmm -susurras pues esa sensación de calor y dureza es cada vez más palpable, además de que sientes algo en tu propio vientre

-¡más rápido! -exige Lampo

-¡ah! -un leve gemido escapa de tus labios mientras empiezas a sentir tu vientre se contrae y tus muslos tiemblan

-¡más rápido! -exclama y con sus manos te apresura mientras acerca su rostro a tu cuello, puedes sentir su aliento cálido

Sientes que las contracciones de tu vientre son cada vez más rápidas y tu cuerpo se tensa por completo, entonces Lampo hace que la distancia entre ustedes desaparezca, ese calor te deja completamente mareada y sientes como una ola de placer recorre por tu cuerpo entero; recargas tu rostro en el hombro de Lampo

-no te muevas -te pide casi sin aliento para luego abrazar tu espalda con suavidad, mientras se recuesta nuevamente haciendo que quedes a la altura de su corazón y escuches sus latidos acelerados

-_grazie_ Lampo -le susurras mientras uno de tus dedos traza círculos en su pecho

-este será nuestro secreto bambina, nadie debe enterarse -te dice

-lo juro -le respondes y luego te quedas lentamente dormida

Después de eso, ustedes se encierran en su habitación para "practicar", Lampo no solo te enseña a "montar", sino que te enseña diversas caricias que tú has jurado solo realizar con él.

Lampo siempre se va un par de días con los Vongola y tu le esperas, cada que regresa el te cuenta acerca de sus proezas combatiendo con todos aquellos que se quieren pasar de listos.

Al terminar ese verano, descubres que solo puedes pensar en Lampo, que él se ha convertido en el ladrón de tus sueños y dueño de tus suspiros. Que ya no puedes imaginar tu vida lejos de su presencia, y sueñas en el momento en el que te convertirás en su esposa…

_Y lo seguirías a cualquier lugar que fuere_

* * *

**Renunciaré a ser lo que fui **

Para aclarar, Lampo ya tiene unos 14 años y ella tiene unos 11 más o menos…

Ammm XD eso de que un chico de 14 años se junte con unos de 18-20 años y ande por ahí con ellos, pues no es como que se la pasen tomando el té, especialmente cuando 2 de los Vongola XD a esa edad ya andaban en cierto _lugarcillo_… XD

Si alguien dice que exagero solo aclaro que algo así daban a entender en la película "Malena" y esa era de la segunda guerra mundial más o menos un siglo después del tiempo donde se sitúa esta historia…

Ah si Melissa es muy inocente, pero digamos que confía mucho en Lampo…

MCR77 off~

PD. No les ha pasado que se atrasan en sus historias porque o no los dejan estar en la compu o se la viven observándolos

PD2. Para el concurso de 14 de febrero digamos que hare la siguiente parte de "Un Ramo de Tulipanes" pero será previa a "Rojo, Violeta y Anaranjado" (wuajajaja [?])

PD3. Que significa un fic de Reborn centric? (por favor respóndanme TwT)


	3. III

**Pasión de Verano**

_Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado_

* * *

Tercer capítulo del fic de LampoxOC o LampoxLectora (el nombre es solo para distinguir)

De publicación diaria y consta de 5 capítulos y un probable bonus (ya escrito XD)

**Por siempre, seré tu héroe de amor **

* * *

III

Has seguido a Lampo medio día y al parecer aún no ha notado tu presencia, es el último día del verano y deseas sorprenderlo, ríes discretamente. Lo ves andar por el pueblo, de repente un par de muchachas mayores que tú se prendan de sus brazos y lo saludan dándole un beso en la mejilla, ladeas un poco la cabeza mientras lo ves sonreír.

¡Ah! como te hace suspirar esa sonrisa tan linda, frunces un poco tus labios a veces quisieras que a ti te sonriera de esa forma, no le das importancia y les sigues de cerca. Entonces ves como se detienen en un negocio, es una cafetería, el trío se sienta en una de las mesas de la terraza, tú observas como Lampo hace gala de su encanto para llamar la atención de las féminas, y también parte de tu atención, por qué negar que después de todos esos años conviviendo juntos estás enamorada de él.

-hey tú mocosa, ¿qué tanto observas? -te dice una voz masculina

Brincas de sorpresa pues no esperabas que alguien te descubriera desde los arbustos que rodean la terraza

-pues yo… -dices encarando a un hombre alto y moreno parece ser un guardia

-largo de aquí mocosa, si no puedes pagar no ensucies -te dice

Bufas ante el comentario, claro que puedes pagar y no eres una mocosa, ya eres una señorita de 14 años

-¡escúcheme bien vejete! -le gritas -¡no tiene idea de con quién está hablando! -

Sin quererlo has armado un escándalo y la mayoría de los clientes del café se asoman a verte. Unas risillas burlonas te sacan de tu discurso de presentación y descubres de quienes se trata.

-Joven Lampo, ¿no le causa gracia esta moza? -dice una de las muchachas

-¡Ay si!, _povera_ niña creyendo que puede pagar un café como este -complementa la otra

Ardes de furia y solo esperas la reacción de Lampo, quien solo te observa fijamente, no sabes decir si está molesto o decepcionado.

-Lampo -susurras mientras aprietas en tus manos ese regalo que le habías comprado por la mañana

-fuera de aquí jovenzuela, armando una escena frente al señor del pueblo -

Sin embargo ignoras a todos a tu alrededor y te acercas a él, no querías que fuera de esa manera pero ya no te queda más remedio

-es para ti -le dices extendiendo una caja envuelta de color verde

Pero una de las muchachas bota tu regalo al suelo

-ni siquiera te atrevas niña pobre a llamar al joven Lampo tan casualmente -

-además quien querría un regalo de alguien tan fea como tú -complementa la otra

Tu prometido se ha quedado quieto, con una expresión estoica en su rostro, tu entretanto no puedes soportar más, sabes que su relación no es la mejor, pero… esto te lastima demasiado.

-_perdonare_ Lampo -dices antes de salir corriendo

Sientes como tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y despareces del lugar…

Sin embargo si te hubieras quedado habrías contemplado como Lampo recogía tu regalo

-bambina -susurra mientras descubre que se trata de una caja de plata con sus iniciales grabadas, y en su interior lleva los dulces que más le gustan

-por todos los cielos, esa niñata debió de robársela -

-si, como puede ser que ella pudiera adquirir algo así -

-señoritas -interrumpe Lampo sus habladurías -he de decir como todo un caballero que siempre pensé que ustedes son bonitas y perfectas, sin embargo ahora pienso que son bonitas y perversas -recalca la última palabra antes de salir del café

-¡joven Lampo, no se enoje por culpa de esa mocosa! -exclama una de sus acompañantes

-señoritas, esa bambina es la futura dueña de todas mis tierras -sonríe el peliverde -_quella ragazza è__la mia fidanzata_ -

-¡su prometida! -exclaman aterrados los presentes -¿La adinerada heredera y prometida del joven Lampo era ella? -

En cuanto llegas a la mansión del joven Lampo te apresuras a recoger tus últimas pertenencias y le informas al cochero que te lleve de regreso a tu mansión, la servidumbre parece estar sorprendida por tu deseo de adelantar tu regreso, pues usualmente esperas a que Lampo se despida de ti, sin embargo no quieres verlo y supones que él tampoco desea verte. En todo el tiempo tratas de reprimir tus lágrimas, pero cuando subes al carruaje estallas en llanto, sólo el conductor es testigo de tu sufrimiento, siempre supiste que lo suyo era un matrimonio arreglado, que no necesariamente iban a enamorarse el uno del otro, pero tú si estabas enamorada de Lampo y al parecer su indiferencia era más dolorosa. Lentamente te quedas dormida durante el viaje…

_Porque no existe en este mundo algo que te aleje de él_

* * *

**Seré tu héroe de amor**

Aproximadamente Lampo tiene ya unos 17 años

_"quella ragazza è__la mia fidanzata" _Según el confiable traductor de google "esa chica es mi prometida o novia" ;P

De veras que Lampo a veces se pasa de sonso…

MCR77 off~

PD. Amm estoy ya escribiendo los fics que debo espero que queden bn… ya tengo por lo menos los drabbles bocetados y el one-shot también… (me distraigo con facilidad y hace frío T3T)

PD2. No me quiero despedir de esta serie pero buaa! Todo tiene un final

PD3. El bonus es cómico ;P


	4. IV

**Pasión de Verano**

_Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado_

* * *

Cuarto capítulo del fic de LampoxOC o LampoxLectora (el nombre es solo para distinguir)

De publicación diaria y consta de 5 capítulos y bonus (cómico ;P)

**Seré el amante que muere rendido **

* * *

IV

El atardecer cae lentamente, el calor se desvanece y el frescor otoñal aparece, los Vongola llegan hasta el paraje donde encuentran un carruaje desvalijado.

-parece que no tiene mucho de haber sido atacado –

Lampo camina con pereza, sin embargo al observar el emblema del carruaje tiembla, se acerca aún más y en su rostro se dibuja la preocupación, se apresura a levantar al conductor herido

-despierta, despierta –dice sacudiéndolo violentamente

-¡oi Lampo! ¿qué haces? está herido –le dice Knuckle

-¿dónde está? ¿dónde está? –pregunta desesperado el peliverde

-Joven Lampo, nos emboscaron, perdóneme no pude hacer nada, se la llevaron –balbucea el cochero antes de desmayarse

-Giotto, las huellas indican que se dirigen al este –informa un muchacho pelirrojo

-Ya veo, preparen un escuadrón para investigar –indica el jefe Vongola –Alaude y Daemon deberán… -sin embargo Primo no puede continuar con sus indicaciones cuando el guardián del relámpago se va montado en un caballo en esa dirección

-_mia bambiana_ espérame –susurra el peliverde

0*0*0*0*0

El olor a madera quemada te despierta, quieres moverte, sin embargo descubres que estás atada, abres tus ojos y solo puedes ver oscuridad a tu alrededor

-jefe, creo que ya despertó –dice una voz masculina desconocida para ti

-vaya, que tenemos aquí -frente a ti aparece un hombre de nariz aguileña -si es un primor –

-¿dónde estoy? ¿quiénes son ustedes? –preguntas con un hilo de voz

-¿no es lindo?, nuestra pequeña invitada está asustada –te responde el mismo sujeto

Entonces descubres que se encuentran en medio de un paraje, ya anocheció y se encuentran rodeados de más hombres.

-pero no seamos descorteces, nosotros somos unos honrados negociantes que se dedican a acumular ciertas riquezas para nuestras comodidades –

-¿asaltando viajeros? A eso se le llama robar –dices con cierto enojo sabes que existe gente pobre pero esa no es una justificación para quitarle las pertenencias a los demás

-vaya vaya, nuestra señorita no es tan ingenua –te dice quien parece ser su líder –para haber viajado en un carruaje como ese tienes que ser heredera de una buena familia y no solo eso, por tus razgos serás una hermosa flor en un par de años, ¿por qué no te conviertes en mi mujer? –te propone

-¡Eso jamás! -le espetas -y para que lo sepas estoy comprometida con uno de los guardianes Vongola -le anuncias

Por un momento puedes ver como todos los bandidos se quedan quietos y fijan sus miradas en ti, algunos tiemblan otros empiezan a sudar y la preocupación se dibuja en sus rostros. De repente el sonido del trotar de un caballo los pone en alerta.

-¿Qué hacemos jefe? -interroga uno de los hombres nervioso

-ssshh, tranquilos -indica

-¡bambina! –escuchas su voz

-¡Lampo! –gritas con todas sus fuerzas

Del bosque llega corriendo tu prometido y se desmonta rápidamente de la bestia, de inmediato lo rodean los bandidos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en tu captor, presientes que no es una buena señal, sabes que los Vongola ya tienen fama en Italia, pero esa expresión en su rostro no te agrada.

-calma Vongola, un movimiento en falso y la señorita conocerá al creador –amenaza tu captor colocando una navaja en tu cuello.

Observas como Lampo se queda quieto, de la nada un sujeto más alto lo toma por los brazos, lentamente la mayoría de los bandidos lo rodean y comienzan a golpearlo, Lampo trata de no quejarse, pero por el sonido de los puños contra su cuerpo es evidente que le duele, sin embargo sus ojos verdes no dejan de mirarte

-¡Lampo! -chillas mientras tratas de liberarte de tu captor para ayudarlo

-quieta señorita -te susurra el bandido -esto es solo el comienzo -

Lloras irremediablemente tratando por todos los medios de soltarte, es insoportable, por tu culpa tu amado prometido está recibiendo una tremenda golpiza.

-¿deseas ayudarlo señorita? –te interroga tu captor al verte desesperada

-¡déjalo ir! –ruegas al ver como escupe un poco de sangre –te daré lo que desees –suplicas

-¡oh! –exclama ante tu propuesta -¿lo que yo desee? –se acerca a ti y con el filo de su espada empieza a recorrer tu rostro

Tiemblas aún más, no sabes que es lo que hará pero la forma en que te mira te da mucho miedo, sin embargo cualquier cosa es preferible a ver sufrir a Lampo.

-Alto muchachos, la _signorina_ me ha hecho una propuesta interesante -les ordena a los hombres

-¡bambina tonta! –te grita desesperado el peliverde mientras lo arrodillan en el suelo

-Deténgalo, no quiero que intervenga, pero quiero que observe como esta jovencita se convierte en mi mujer –indica el mafioso

Tú solo hipas de miedo mientras tiemblas y tu captor empieza a cortar tu vestido y empiezas a llorar…

-es una pena que tu prometido sea el más débil de los Vongola -te susurra al oído -pobrecilla niña, creyendo en un mozalbete malcriado como él -continua mientras sientes como tu piel está siendo expuesta -pero no te preocupes, pronto haré que te olvides de él –te murmura

Sin anunciarse el cielo truena y luego una lluvia torrencial se hace presente, es una tormenta, tratas de resistirte y esperas que el clima haga que tu captor cambie de opinión …

-no hay forma en que te deje ir viva –te amenaza el captor con una voz lasciva

Pero antes de poder continuar el lugar se llena de gritos y relámpagos.

-bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves? –amenaza Lampo con una voz profunda y extremadamente masculina

Lo miras algo en él es diferente, sus orbes esmeralda brillan llenos de ira y determinación, se encuentra de pie, a su alrededor están todos los mafiosos inconscientes

-Melissa, no te muevas –te ordena mientras tu cierras los ojos y te quedas quieta

-ni lo intentes o la mato –amenaza el bandido

-¡_corna fulmine_! –grita Lampo mientras tú solo percibes un relámpago seguido del sonido del trueno luego percibes el olor a carne quemada

Te quedas quieta, hasta que de repente unas manos suaves acarician tu rostro

-_mia bambina_, ¿estás herida? –es la voz de tu prometido

Abres tus ojos y te encuentras con sus orbes esmeralda, de inmediato lo abrazas con fuerza

-¡Lampo! -

-yare, yare _bambina_, ya estás a salvo -

_Porque él es tu destino y tu único amor_

* * *

**Por amor por amor malherido**

Para aclarar Lampo si se fue tras de Melissa, pero al llegar a su mansión le avisaron que tenía que reunirse con los Vongola, de todas maneras planeaba irla a buscar hasta su casa así que no crean que se hizo el desentendido

MCR77 off~

PD. No me gusta el frio! T3T

PD2. XD Lampo rulz

PD3. Amm Hibari se resite a q lo escriba en el fic... pero q ni crea q m voy a rendir! ;D


	5. V

**Pasión de Verano**

_Desde ese momento lo supiste, tú pertenecías a su lado_

* * *

Capítulo final del fic de LampoxOC o LampoxLectora (el nombre es solo para distinguir)

Solo nos resta un bonus para mañana ;P

Discreción recomendada…

**Me perderé en un momento contigo **

* * *

V

Han cabalgado por un rato bajo la lluvia y se detienen a la entrada de una enorme mansión que tu no conoces, Lampo los conduce hasta la caballeriza, la tormenta se intensifica.

-yare yare, parece que no cederá -dice el ojiverde -tendremos que pasar la noche aquí -

Empiezas a temblar de frío y luego escuchas un relámpago que te hace gritar de miedo.

-calma bambina, no pasa nada -te abraza Lampo -no tienes que tenerle miedo a los relámpagos -

-pero se escuchó muy cerca -

-yo te protegeré, después de todo soy el guardián del relámpago de la familia Vongola -anuncia ceremoniosamente mientras te muestra su anillo

Sonríes porque te hace sentir segura

-gracias Lampo -le dices mientras le das un beso en los labios

Sin querer haces que el muchacho pierda el equilibrio y caes encima de él

-auch -se queja tu adorado ojiverde

-perdón -te disculpas dándole un par de besos en las mejillas

-bambina -te dice con una voz profunda y seria mientras se sienta en el suelo contigo en sus brazos, de repente su agarre es más fuerte

-¿Lampo? -

-¿por qué? -

-¿¡eh!? -

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué le dijiste que le darías lo que quisiera? -te pregunta al tiempo que sus orbes esmeraldas se clavan en tu rostro

Guardas silencio, no sabes que responderle o no quieres decirlo aún, entonces desvías tu mirada, porque tarde o temprano cederás ante esos inquisitivos ojos

-¿tienes idea de lo que ese malnacido te iba a hacer? -te susurra Lampo acercando su rostro al tuyo

Puedes sentir su aliento cálido en cerca de tus labios

-yo no… -tratas de responder pero te ves acallada por un beso y no es uno como los que siempre te da, ahora puedes sentir su lengua invadiéndote, las manos de Lampo comienzan a moverse, desde tu espalda a tu cintura, es un beso demandante...

-¿por qué?-te pregunta una vez más

Esta vez desvías tu rostro, mientras Lampo besa tu cuello, ligeros gemidos salen de tus labios, las manos de Lampo recorren todos los cortes de tu escote y luego comienza a rasgarlo

-¿estabas dispuesta a dejarlo hacerte esto?-te pregunta acariciando tu esternón y comienzan a descender a tu pecho

-¡aahh! -gimes nerviosa pues Lampo jamás te ha tocado de esa forma

-bambina, tú solo eres mía -te susurra mientras sus labios siguen la ruta de sus manos

-Lampo mmm -gimes débilmente

Despacio te recuesta sobre la paja de la caballeriza y termina de romper tu vestido dejándote completamente expuesta

-dime bambina ¿estabas dispuesta a que él te mirara así? ¿a que él recorriera cada parte de tu cuerpo? -la voz de Lampo tiembla de enojo y angustia -¿¡tienes idea de lo que me habría dolido contemplar eso!?-te espeta

-pero yo no puedo soportar ver como el hombre que amo sufre -respondes sin pensar

-¿el hombre que amas? -susurra -¿tú me amas Melissa? -

-si -le dices tímidamente

-entonces sí me amas ¡jamás te vuelvas a exponer de esa manera! -te grita -porque yo no podría soportar ver a mi amada bambina en brazos de otro -

Antes de que puedas reaccionar ante su confesión Lampo vuelve a besarte con pasión; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lampo se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que tú, te sonrojas al verlo te parece que es perfecto, entonces Lampo se concentra en saborear tu piel, sientes que sus labios son fuego para tu cuerpo y solo puedes atinar a gemir de placer, desciende hasta llegar a tu vientre, primero sientes sus dedos friccionando tu piel, luego sientes su cálido aliento y tú solo atinas a gritar su nombre mientras te retuerces de placer, te tortura durante un tiempo hasta que esa presión que en tu vientre sientes se libera dejándote sin aliento

-ahora reclamaré lo que me pertenece -te dice colocando sus caderas sobre las tuyas

Sientes algo cálido y duro jugar entre tus piernas miras esos orbes verdes y puedes jurar que en ellos hay fuego. Te besa en los labios al tiempo que ese calor invade tu cuerpo, seguido de un dolor extraño, Lampo acaricia tu rostro y quita las lágrimas de tus ojos, poco a poco el dolor desaparece y solo puedes percibir un placer incomparable.

Admiras el rostro sonrojado de tu prometido y luego besas su cuello, de repente Lampo comienza a apresurar su ritmo haciéndote gritar su nombre hasta que finalmente llega esa sensación de éxtasis para ambos y luego esa relajación, pero esta vez un liquido cálido se aloja en ti.

-tú eres solo mía -te susurra Lampo besándote

Mientras tanto tú solo asientes y te refugias en sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, porque se aman como en las historias de amor que te narraba tu nana cuando eras pequeña

A la mañana siguiente despiertan algo cansados y notan que por fin la tormenta cesó, te levantas y revisas tu vestido para ver si puedes ponértelo pero está inservible, entonces Lampo te entrega su camisa y te la pones, no es tan larga como quisieras pues deja al descubierto parte de tus muslos y rodillas, sin embargo es preferible a no usar nada.

Repentinamente las puertas de la caballeriza se abren y ahí frente a ustedes se encuentran cuatro muchachos que reconoces, son los Vongola…

-te estuvimos buscando toda la noche –le informa el rubio -estábamos preocupados que algo pudiera haberte ocurrido -

-Lampo me alegra que estés bien –sonríe un muchacho que usa una ropa peculiar

-al límite ¿quién es ella? –dice el que viste una sotana

-vaca estúpida ¿por qué ella está usando solo tu camisa? –dice el pelirrojo

-oi Lampo esa sangre, ¿están heridos? –interroga nuevamente el moreno señalando una mancha de roja en la paja

Te ocultas de inmediato tras Lampo, quien aparentemente se ha quedado estupefacto

-Primo, G, Asari, Knuckle, yo… yo puedo explicarlo –balbucea temblando un poco –nosotros… ella, ella es Melissa mi prometida, yo la rescaté porque ella viajaba en el carruaje, derroté a los bandidos -explica apresurado -y por la tormenta pasamos la noche aquí –dice mientras su rostro se colorea de rojo

-entiendo –sonríe el rubio

-mmm, al límite que si sucedió lo que imagino, Lampo debe de hacerse responsable -expresa el moreno religioso

-ma… ma… creo que debemos dejarlos solos –dice uno de los guardianes

-cállate Asari, en cuanto a ti mozalbete, espera a que Alaude se entere –sonríe sardónicamente el pelirrojo

-G, te lo ruego no se lo digas –dice con cierto temor tu prometido –no hicimos nada malo y cualquier cosa que suceda yo me haré responsable, es más nos casaremos en un par de semanas, lo juro –agrega tomándote de la mano

-yo confió en su palabra G –dice el rubio de ojos dorados

Mientras tanto tu abrazas el pecho desnudo de tu prometido y futuro esposo

-grazie Lampo –le susurras

-dejémoslos solos –dice el rubio dándoles la espalda

0*0*0*0*0

Das vueltas por la habitación, estás nerviosa, han pasado años desde que tú y Lampo se convirtieron en marido y mujer, y aunque lo que ha sucedido es natural, no tienes idea de la reacción que tendrá, pues no es un secreto que el guardián Vongola detesta a los infantes. De repente el sonido de la puerta te saca de tus pensamientos e involuntariamente brincas.

-yare yare bambina, ¿qué te sucede? -

-Lampo yo… amm… tengo algo que decirte -le dices algo nerviosa

-¿sucede algo malo? -te pregunta sentándose en el diván a tu lado

Muerdes tus labios, pues no sabes cómo decirlo…

-es que acaso quieres que… -te besa en el cuello mientras te acaricia

-es… pera Lampo -balbuceas pero tu amado no se detiene poniéndote más nerviosa

-_mia bambina_, déjate llevar -te susurra

-¡Lampo estoy encinta! -le espetas haciendo que él se detenga en seco

Para luego separarse de ti, al instante se pone de pie y se dirige a la ventana, no te dice nada y tienes miedo de lo que piense

-yo sé cuanto detestas a los niños, pero… -sin querer empiezas a llorar

-no me gustan los mocosos, son sucios, ruidos y se roban mis dulces -dice el guardián del relámpago

Ahogas un gritito, mientras tus lágrimas inundan por completo tus ojos, escuchas entonces como sus pasos se acercan a ti, sientes las manos de Lampo en tu rostro, con suavidad deposita un beso en tus labios.

-sin embargo puedo hacer lugar en mi corazón para un bambino o bambina nuestro, mi amada Melissa -te dice limpiando tus lágrimas

En tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa y luego te tiras a sus brazos

_Porque lo amas, desde aquel momento y para siempre y por siempre_

* * *

**Por siempre seré tu héroe de amor **

XD olvide decirlo pero hagan de cuenta que Lampo tiene la voz de Lambo de 25 años cuando se le confiesa a Melissa

Y también era la voz que tenía en el capi anterior cuando pateó a los bandidos

En la última escena Melissa tiene ya 16 años y Lampo 19 (recuerden que en esa época tener llegar a los 30 ya era como toda una vida)

Ah quisiera decir adiós, pero AUN NO! XD tenemos un bonus cómico para las lectoras que me han seguido y lo publicaré mañana

MCR77 off~

PD. Hibari se está dejando vencer… ;P

PD2. *voltea a ver al pelirrojo guardián de la tormenta* Tú ni siquiera te muevas! *le grita*

PD3. *aparta unas hojas decoradas con corazones* ya estoy reuniendo mis ideas para mi fic de concurso ;P *busca un saco de azúcar, miel, piloncillo y más cosas dulces*


	6. Escena Final de Las Estaciones del Año

**Escena Final de Las Estaciones del Año**

_Una a una las estaciones pasan, una a una se repiten pero las experiencias vividas son únicas, amores y desamores, encuentros y separaciones, vida y muerte, todo en un ciclo infinito de años…_

* * *

Este es un bonus para todos aquellos lectores y lectoras que han seguido toda la serie, por lo que no es recomendable leerlo (o bueno no lo disfrutarán) sino han leído los fics anteriores:

1) Una mañana de primavera (Giotto y Serena)

2) Atardecer de verano (G y Lucrecia)

3) Rocío de primavera (Asari y Miharu)

4) Noche de invierno (Alaude y Charlotte)

5) Susurro de invierno (Knuckle y Raquel)

6) Recuerdo de otoño (Daemon y Maddalena)

7) Pasión de verano (Lampo y Melissa)

Efectivamente ese es el orden de lectura (preferentemente)…

Advertencia: no estén en un lugar donde no puedan reírse o gritar libremente, no me hago responsable si los vetan de ese lugar o los tiran de locos.

**Tras de la lluvia el sol y nunca me sentí mejor, **

**No sé lo que pasó que el mundo de color cambió. **

* * *

**Escena Bonus**

El joven guardián del relámpago llega al comedor de la mansión Vongola, ya en la mesa se encuentran los demás y sirviendo el desayuno se hallan el ama de llaves Maddalena y la mucama Serena

-¡hasta que por fin llegas vaca inútil! -le grita el pelirrojo

-G, por favor -interviene Asari

-yare yare, ¿Qué hice? -dice con desgane Lampo

-¿tengo que explicarlo? -lo tantea G con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el rostro del muchacho se coloree de carmín

La atención de los guardianes de la nube y la niebla se centra en peliverde, ya que desconocen el incidente de la caballeriza

-G, Lampo ya dio su palabra -aboga Primo tratando de dejar el tema de lado

-al límite que es verdad, se unirán en matrimonio -agrega Knuckle

-¡es mi prometida, no hay forma en que no me haga responsable! -exclama el ojiverde nervioso al sentir la mirada del guardián de la nube

Mientras tanto Daemon bebe su té mirando entretenido la situación

-si me vas a arrestar Alaude no creo que deba de ser el único -dice Lampo en su defensa -deberías empezar por G, el tiene a Lucrecia y a Stefano sin haberse casado -y señala al pelirrojo

Los ojos zafiro brillan ferozmente al tiempo que observan al guardián de la tormenta

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo vaca estúpida! -exclama enojado G con un sonrojo cruzando su rostro

-Lampo eso fue bajo -lo regaña el religioso

-Knuckle -el muchacho dirige su atención hacia el moreno -Valentino es demasiado parecido a ti como para ser solo tu sobrino y eso de ir a visitar a Raquel... –explica al tiempo que el rostro del religioso se colorea de carmín

-¡Lampo! -esta vez es Giotto quien le interrumpe

-Primo te respeto mucho -dice el más joven de los guardianes -pero el papeleo toda la noche en tu despacho si ajá... -suelta el peliverde

Repentinamente tanto Serena como Giotto se quedan helados, rezando porque nadie lo haya notado como sus rostros ahora estan cubiertos de rubor.

-nufufufu, lo que quiere decir que su distracción está más cerca de lo que pensábamos -dice el guardián de la niebla

-¿Qué puedo decir de ti Daemon?, amas con locura a Elena -explica Lampo sonriéndole a Spade quien dan un sorbo más a su bebida caliente -pero por tu carácter no dudo que tengas algún descendiente sin reconocer por ahí -comenta mordaz

Daemon escupe entonces el té al tiempo que Maddalena casi tira la tetera que llevaba en sus manos

-¡permítame ayudarle! -interviene Maddalena

Aun después de todo lo dicho el guardián de la nube no parecía desistir del deseo de arrestar al malcriado guardián del relámpago, en tanto que el resto de los Vongola no deseaba entrometerse pues era seguro que Lampo no podría contra el frío Alaude, cuyo record era casi perfecto

-Alaude, tu eres un hombre de ley -le dice el ojiverde -con una esposa joven, fuerte y hermosa como Charlotte -los ojos zafiro del guardián de la nube brillan peligrosamente -no deberías dejarla sola tanto tiempo, sé que jamás te seria infiel pero dudo que pase desapercibida para los demás -concluyo Lampo

Alaude alza ligeramente la ceja y respira suavemente, en su estoico rostro no parecía haber pasado nada pero el solo pensamiento de que algún infeliz desease a su amada esposa le carcomía por dentro

-ma... ma... creo que deberíamos dejar este tema de lado -Asari interviene finalmente

-creo que te escucharé porque eres el único que hará todas las cosas como se deben -comenta el muchacho mientras el guardián de la lluvia le dedica una sonrisa y recordaba a su amiga Miharu

El ambiente en el comedor se había tornado ligeramente incomodo para todos los presentes, hasta que alguien más se une a ellos

-_boun giorno_ –saludaba una joven -_il mio_ nombre es Melissa -se presentaba la prometida de Lampo

Un suspiro de resignación por parte de los presentes marco el final de su discusión y la victoria no dicha de parte del más joven de los guardianes. Permitiendo que el desayuno por fin se desarrollase pudo desarrollarse en paz y tranquilidad para la familia Vongola...

**Y es que tú apareciste así, **

**Y sin saber te has metido en mí.**

* * *

"Todos tienen cola que le pisen" xD. Y si uds se rieron, no se imaginan como me reí yo escribiéndolo jajaj ;P

Ah alguien me pregunto sobre qué sería el hijo de Lampo y la vdd xD no sé, probablemente niño; creo q en la mayoría de los casos serían varones con excepción de Asari tal vez xq son 8 generaciones y no diez las q pasaron hasta Yamamoto Takeshi, del de Giotto si es un varon y se llama Yoshimune (ese lo puso Akira Amano ;P)

Qué triste es despedirse pero todo tiene que terminar, en mi vida nunca había hecho tantas historias y mucho menos terminarlas XD así que me siento realizada por esta serie.

Mis pendientes son terminar las historias de mis retos, lo del concurso y el proyecto más ambicioso que tiene por título provisional "Rojo, Violeta y Anaranjado"

MCR77 off~

PD. Quiero más historias de Tsuna y Chrome *3* XD

PD2. Quiero escribir y no me dejan

PD3. No se olviden de esta autora ;3; que yo no me olvidare de ustedes y si alguien más deja comentario después de la serie yo le responderé personalmente por mensaje privado


End file.
